Born to be a Superstar Top 3 - Ronald Humarang, Cayleen Villamor and Veejay Aragon
March 7, 2014 IBC-13 is beefing up its promotion of Born to be a Superstar season 2 grand finals results were announced on Sunday (March 9) at performance and results tonight, at the Mall of Asia Arena in Pasay City. The four contestants who advanced to the grand finals of the season 2 in Born to be a Superstar are the singing champions of the night such as the legend sensation as the singing princess Shanne Velasco, Veejay Aragon. Ronald Humarang and Anne Bernardo are those singing the performances. Becoming the next singing superstar sensation. Who you think among Shanne Velasco, Veejay Aragon, Ronald Humarang and Anne Bernardo will become the first winner of Born to be a Superstar. Already revealed the Top 4 singing champion artists of the country’s top-trending reality singing talent search which will feature three of aspiring and young singing artists who will represent the stage is set for the vocal battle. The singing-reality show is hosted by the Asia's young singing diva Anja Aguilar, has made its mark on Philippine TV. In fact, it has become one of the most popular television programs, achieving ratings that are intimidating to any genre of television, the reality talent competition with the national singing contest format with consistent viewership uptrend that put it in the No. 1 spot, ruling Sunday primetime since September 30, 2012. Viewers are encouraged to vote for their favorite artists as the finale’s outcome will be determined solely by the public’s text votes, online votes, mobile downloads, and iTunes downloads. For the complete details on the voting mechanics, just visit borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph. All this can be viewed as a big success for both IBC-13, Viva and Born to be a Superstar, because while the network successfully expands its viewership base, it shows that it is in line with its objective and it keeps true to its promise of discovering and cultivating new talents now that it is on its second year, and that it is a strong third contender that continues to break the network duopoly through its innovation. For the grand finale, viewers can send only one vote for an artist per day using one SIM card. Voting will be closed and will open again during the show on Sunday. The top 2 artists who will get the highest percentages of text and online votes plus the iTunes and true tone downloads will be will be facing off in the final showdown. Upon reopening the poll for the top two artists, their public vote scores will be reset to zero. In the end, the artist who gets the higher percentage of public votes will be named the winner of Born to be a Superstar. Make sure to support your favorite artists by texting BTBASuperstar SHANNE/VEEJAY/RONALD/ANNE and send it to 8888 for Globe, TM and Sun Cellular subscribers and 231 for Smart and Talk ‘N Text subscribers. Fans can also use Electronic PINs (E-PINs) through vote cards or from accredited online bestsellers to vote online. Support Shanne, Veejay, Ronald and Anne by downloading their featured true-tones, as well as their iTunes original songs and the studio recordings of the songs they performed during last week’s Live Shows on iTunes.com/BornToBeASuperstarPH. The first ever Born to be a Superstar Season 2 will win P1 million and a music recording contract with Viva Records and Vicor Music among other prizes. With the performance from Joshua Cadelina, Nadine Lustre and Marvin Ong. They will win Born to be a Superstar Season 2 grand finals and will be hailed as this season's grand champion? Find out tomorrow in the Born to be a Superstar Season 2 Grand Finals Night live at the Mall of Asia Arena in Pasay City on Sunday (March 23) at 7:45PM on IBC. Born to be a Superstar continues to heat up the ratings chart, also being shown often on IBC-13's prime programs like PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Million Second Quiz, as well as its news programs Express Balita and News Team 13. That's a reminder to all Born to be a Superstar fan to watch IBC more often as the singing superstar fans. 'Superstar Sunday Tonight (March 9: print ad)' :5:00PM :2013-14 PBA COMMISSIONERS' CUP (James Yap) :7:00PM :Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers :THE MILLION SECOND QUIZ (Robi Domingo) :Panalo na mga cleebrity player ni action star, Jeric Raval! :7:45PM :BORN TO BE A SUPERSTAR (Anja Aguilar) :The no. 1 Sunday night reality singing seacrch on Philippine TV! :Who will compete with the season 2 grand finals such as Shanne Velasco, Veejay Aragon, Ronald Humarang and Anne Bernardo? :9:00PM :DINGDONG N' LANI (Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha) :Guest: Lilet and Basil Valdez :10:00PM :SUDNAY SINEMAKS :Sineng umaaksyon ngayong Linggo ng gabi! :FIRST TIME sa PHILIPPINE TV! :The Fighting Chefs :Starring: Ronnie Ricketts, Chef Boy Logro and Arci Muñoz :IBC (right, left) :Pinoy Ang Dating! :54 Years (1), Intercontinental Broadcasting Corproation (2), Since 1960 (3) (right, right) :www.ibc.com.ph 'Shanne Velasco' Born in November 5, 1996, Shanne Velasco is the newest Viva princess following the footsteps of pop stars Sarah Geronimo, Rachelle Ann Go and Anja Aguilar. Grand champion of IBC-13's reality singing contest Born to be a Superstar (season 2), Shanne is set to became a performer on the Sunday musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!. :Although only in her teens, Shanne Velasco is already a veteran of singing competitions. She bagged the grand champion title of a prestigious talent contest in a noontime show. :Now, Velasco completed in the second season of IBC-13's Born to be a Superstar. :At the age of 17 year old, Velasco won the competition, which included a ₱1 million cash prize and a managerial contract to a music recording contract with Vicor Music and managed by Viva Artist Agency (VAA). She was given the title of Singing Princess. :She's a certified Kapinoy, Shanne has added acting and hosting to her list of talents and she became a mainstay performer on the Sunday feel-good musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!.